The Gunslinger
"Howdy thar. Oh. Your'e dead already. Too bad." Summary The Gunslinger is a quiet, stoic, western gunslinger, just like the steryotypical cowboy. He wears cowboy boots with spurs, a "ten-gallon" hat, as well as rodeo pants and a sherrif badge (although he is not a sheriff, nor a police officer). He is rather average, sporting 175 hitpoints and medium-to-long-range weapons. According to the cutscenes and the Meet the Gunslinger video, he is calm, cold, and very cool under fire. He constantly smokes cigarrettes. He is unrelated to the melee weapon for the Engineer, which has now been renamed "The Annie Hand" (A nod to Anikin Skywalker's mechanichal hand from Star Wars). He is considered a Defense class, despite his low HP. Six-Shooter: "Well I'll be. I beat you to the draw. HAHAHAHA." Carries a six-shooter that he is extremely good with. He is evidently a very quick draw. He can draw the six-shooter instantly at any time by pressing the right-click button. The gun deals mini-crits when hitting an enemy in the heart, but the Gunslinger is protected from enemy Gunslinger's heart-shots by his sheriff's badge. It, true to the name, carries 6 bullets, and he carries around a total of 30. Winchester: "Thar goes another one. And I'm out of smokes. Damn it." His second weapon is his Winchester, a lever-operated rifle. The gun is fairly accurate at range, and can be reloaded quite quickly. It holds 10 bullets that it can fire without being reloaded, and he carries a total of 50 bullets for it. It is perhaps the second longest ranged weapon in the game after the Sniper's Sniper Rifle. Horse Egg: "Hi-Ho Golden, Away!" As his secondary "weapon" the gunslinger has an egg that can spawn a horse, an obvious parody of "spawn eggs" in Minecraft. The horse boasts 350 HP. It is also even faster on it's feet than the Scout. It can only be used once, however, and cannot even be replaced by ammo pickups. It also makes it harder for the Gunslinger to aim, and makes him a bigger target. He can freely mount and dismount the horse, unless it dies, and the Medic or a health dispenser can heal it as well. The horse is evidently named "Golden" after the Lone Ranger's horse, Silver. Bowie Knife: "I hope you don't miss your spleen up there... or down there. I don't really know." Finally, the Gunslinger carries a bowie knife for melee combat. It is a fairly average melee weapon, perhaps a little below-average, with no more range than the Spy's Butterfly Knife, and no more damage than the Sniper's Kukri. In Meet the Gunslinger, however, he is apperantly able to behead enemies quite quickly and easily with it, indicating great sharpness and strength. Alternate Weapons Revolver Ten-Shooter: A version of the six-shooter with ten shots in the clip instead of 6. It has the disadvantage of doing 5% less damage and taking 50% longer to draw, as well as having a 10% slower firing speed. Western Medicine: A weapon that cannot mini-crit on heart shots but instead mini-crits when hitting medics. Quotes *We're the good, they're the bad. This'll be ugly. (Round start) *One shot'll do it. (Sudden death) *Dead out of bullets. (Stalemate) *I'm used to it bein' hotter. (On fire) *I'm just grateful to get to cool down. (Hit by Jarate) *Ask yourself a question... (Quickdraw) *...Do I feel lucky? (Quickdraw) *Draw. (Quickdraw) *It's half past two. (Quickdraw) *I've hit faster. (Dominating Scout) *Not the first squirly bastard I've had to kill. (Dominating Scout) *Never trust someone who can outrun your horse. (Getting revenge on Scout) *Nice helmet. (Dominating Soldier) *You'll make for a fine tombstone.'' ''(Dominating Soldier) *''Damn dust devil is what he is... ''(Getting revenge on Soldier) *I don't associate with freaks. (Dominating Pyro) *That was a mercy-killing. (Dominating Pyro) *Fire hurts. Bullets are worse. (Getting revenge on Pyro) *Try again in a decade, kid. (Dominating Commando) *I only need ''six shots. '(Dominating Commando)' *Ambushin' bastard. '(Getting revenge on Commando)' *Don't mind if I take some of that... ''(Dominating Demoman) *Cheap whiskey. Cheaper burial. (Dominating Demoman) *You can keep the head, but can I have my hat back? (Getting revenge on Demoman; if he was beheaded) *Not a tough target. (Dominating Heavy) *Sorry, did I hit you? I was aimin' for the broad side of that barn. (Dominating Heavy) *Mythbusters was wrong. (Getting revenge on Heavy) *Have you even ridden ''a horse? '(Dominating Engineer)' *Seein' as that was a 44 magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world, you lost. '(Dominating Engineer)' *Those future-gadgets are cheatin'. '(Getting revenge on Engineer)' *I'm the quick. You're the dead. ''(Dominating Gunslinger) *I won. (Dominating Gunslinger) *Not so lucky? (Dominating Gunslinger) *The first time didn't count. (Getting revenge on Gunslinger) *There was sand in my eye! (Getting revenge on Gunslinger) *The sun was in my eyes! (Getting revenge on Gunslinger) *Gun jammed up. (Getting revenge on Gunslinger) *Light's out, Kemo Sabe. (Getting revenge on Gunslinger) *Guess you were feelin' lucky. (Getting revenge on Gunslinger) *That's for the pig liver. (Dominating Medic) *I don't like killin' a man of medicine. YOU, on the other hand... (Dominating Medic) *Drugs are cheatin'. Use bullets next time.'' ''(Getting revenge on Medic) *Winchester '73. Can't beat it. (Dominating Sniper) *Sun in your eye? (Dominating Sniper) *That's settled. (Dominating Sniper; killed with heart shot from secondary weapon.) *That's for the hole in my hat. (Getting revenge on Sniper) *Nobody can sneak up on me. (Dominating Spy) *I've shot sneakier dead. (Dominating Spy) *Who surprised who now? (Getting revenge on Spy) *What a joke.'' ''(Dominating Android) *This is modern technology, huh? *Sigh.* (Dominating Android) *What can I say? That was one stubborn damn can of beans. (Getting revenge on Android) Category:Defensive Class Category:Characters Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Gun Users Category:Fanmade Classes Category:American Characters